


求全之毀，不虞之隙

by chuworld



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuworld/pseuds/chuworld
Summary: 《七次環繞著世界跳舞》延伸眾神的擾攘，也不過留下一塊頑石。涉及原典和2.4成神的小故事，有一點神話描寫，各種腦補妄想，非常雷，請慎入西方寶樹喚婆娑，上結著，長生果。——《紅樓夢▪虛花悟曲》
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 1





	求全之毀，不虞之隙

睜開的雙眸。

結著長生果的婆娑樹不在。

日月逝矣輪迴不在。

何物相思在其中？

夕陽美如遠方之死，恆河上閃爍著漁火。今昔，阿周那人老血衰髮白，他是英雄，也有其不能改變的命運必然性。曾經，他多麼渴望，不為了活著而妥協自己，不為了活著而羞辱自己，不為了活著而汙穢自己……俱盧戰爭不過是世間乃一切罪孽無常的流血雄辯罷了，他一向只注重結果，年華老去才大澈大悟，完美必然是走向決絕的死亡，那肯定是乾乾淨淨的。

旱天雷響！天國無數的天仙天女皆無法承受，來自雷神天帝因陀羅的神之怒和神之悅，被一道道的雷霆波及焚燒的仙軀粉碎石頭滾滾，阿周那是貢蒂向天神祈願，般度的第三子必須是完美的人上人，降生在世界所第一個接觸的事物，天雷的讚美天崩地裂，降下的轟雷焚盡森林，電閃白光籠罩黑夜，鳥獸生死奔逃，雷聲甚至掩蓋過他到底是赤子的哭啼，投身人間的生死愛恨。

完美的人上人，從出生起就沒有一刻不停止嚴酷的苦行，沒有什麼比苦行更高尚，苦行是勝財，苦行招致偉大，遵守梵仙制定的無上吉祥規則，剎帝利的正法，阿周那從不願意親族自相殘殺，到他接受黑天至尊的教誨，他的心不再忐忑，也抹除懷疑和痛苦，因為他相信，不得不信，薄伽梵歌與他同在。

天神和梵仙們包圍戰後殘存的般度眷屬引導──前往恆河吧！不必為死者愧疚和哀傷，將會見到所有因親族屠辱，戰死俱盧疆場的靈魂，在水中映現，宛如置身在天國的光彩栩栩。

土路上雨水的痕跡因酷熱蒸發，般度的殘族徒步千里，前往恆河，阿周那和般度兄弟走在列隊最前方，流經三界的恆河，河水轟鳴，無依的舟船泊岸，掩藏在蘆葦的濃蔭中，祭拜的梵香和炊煙從枝葉間裊裊而出。

在祭壇燃燒起火，牟尼向祭火澆灌酥油，供奉成堆臨終野果和鮮花，慘絕人寰的戰爭落幕，活下來的人們緬懷榮光與罪惡，悲嘆抱憾不已，進行沐浴和晚禱，向世界召喚，祈求神明偉大而正確的指引。

阿周那擺渡著，舉目所見是雲霧飄渺，眉目是高貴的哀悼神情，展現出哀悼者應有的姿態，每走一步就跪地一拜的苦行，他發自內心真誠祈福，耳畔間響起『黑』的聲音，他那不可言說的秘密，冷眼旁觀嗤笑這一切就是在作賤！人終究無法逃脫被神玩弄的命運，大戰不過是神要的結果，完美的阿周那不應和凡人一起沉溺在自怨自愧，日夜悲哀，你勝利，你沒有做錯任何事，為什麼是勝利者要乞求戰敗者的原諒才有辦法活下去？

阿周那一直以來的武裝，終於一瞬間崩潰，猙獰苦笑，對黑視而不見，沒有回應。沒人發現他的異樣，他也就繼續自欺欺人的活下去。

在這世上無所執著，無結合，也就無分離的痛苦。

人間的悲歡離合，流向洪荒，果真見到死去無數的幽魂，在恆河閃現神蹟的漣漪，此時戰亂的歲月一一清晰地映上阿周那發熱的腦際，不過是回首前塵，夢醒無痕，何事皆無發生。

梵仙預言，般度五子會見到太陽神之子迦爾納，香火鼎盛，灑下一網子的鮮嫩蓮花，落日時刻欲來，河面上將映現金色的餘暉，他們六兄弟將會在天國滿心喜悅的相聚，前嫌盡釋。

一道和柔的霞光漾開水面，迦爾納的肉身幻影如是菩提花開，銀白清潔的動人且心碎，甘露之惠一般的不可思議，熠熠生輝盡顯其中，轉眼間卻眼化為湖，靜靜消融，融化的每一分秒都是無常，彷彿久延歲月，愛恨纏綿，因果，世世輪迴的不滅糾纏。

迦爾納的車輪陷地，榮光不再，阿周那左手開弓，蓄勢待發，所有的驕傲與愛恨頃刻間崩塌，欠命的，卻無可償還，欠淚的，淚水卻早已流盡。

天授的英雄此生唯一的不義之舉，卻是那具崇敬之意的合掌箭（Anjalika）射下迦爾納的頭顱，求全之毀，不虞之隙，其後死生，無此水可償還。

阿周那悚然一驚！不、不對，不可能，眼前的水中影絕不可能是迦爾納，投石入水粉碎了那閉目慈悲的神韻，他日趨孤絕，對一切堅信的正法似真疑幻，人性嗔癡，一曲紅樓的幻影，他終於從迦爾納的水中幻影，智識何謂人與神共世的荒謬，神的天國是招致人間地獄的淵源，阿周那前所未有的覺悟，被往後潰敗的天神們將阿周那這一串的反抗叛變，稱之為凌駕一切慾望之上的貪婪，是神與人皆不了解的，屬於阿周那絕望的救贖之道，花瓣在恆河中落盡沉下，世間再無英雄光輝的孤獨之夢。

在那之後，除了阿周那，誰能讓優秀的祭馬周遊世界？阿周那配戴金花環，宛如燃燒火焰，身穿金黃綢衣，外披黑鹿衣，駕馭白馬和神弓遠行，舉行馬祭。

為堅戰王的登基弘揚名聲，洗滌俱盧百子和般度五子兩族的血親屠戮、最終由般度族奪取大地上統治權的罪孽，阿周那從年輕至衰老，便已歷經數十年的迫害和流放、戰爭心力交瘁，過去，天授的英雄會接受天神和眾生的一切願望，無論其中有多不合理，他年輕時多次從人間與天國往返，也通過生父因陀羅的試煉，苦行前往雪山向濕婆祈求賜予獸主之寶，他替天神殲滅阿修羅，親眼見證天堂的繁華幻相，是苦難的人間不可奢求的至美，終了悟幻滅，為什麼？

祭祀順利舉行，阿周那迎來勝利，歸國，依據正法，親手宰殺自己百般守護周遊世界的祭馬推進燃燒的烈火中，天神們本應滿心喜悅為阿周那指引至高歸宿，天國必留他一席。阿周那卻一夜之間發動政變，血洗宮廷，首先，殺死堅戰王和怖軍，作為般度第三子順位的阿周那順理成章登上孤高的王座。

固然存在強烈的自命不凡，阿周那是神之子，天授的英雄，他就應該在那至高無上之處，感受每個平庸靈魂的崇拜愛戴。

可他又是如此卑微和痛苦迷惘之人，這種卑微和善感，是他在面對神聖又偉大感情中的挫敗，崇善厭惡，祈求世界和平的不可能實現的感情，使人為之歌，為之美，為之貪婪的絕望吞噬了他的因果業障，是一個孩子，從出生起便知曉自己只是一個孩子卻遲遲不肯從夢中清醒的悲傷，奔赴最終的夕陽。

歲月一年年流散，阿周那進而吞噬了印度眾神的神性，用苦行耗盡肉身，徐徐高熱融化，異變，痛苦不堪，逐一捨棄人類，捨棄英雄，捨棄大地，君臨天上，萬物的逝去僅僅是輪迴的新生。

來自不可見處，又回到不可見處，所有的業障不會消亡，宇宙萬物生生不息，唯有依附萬物之主，那正好，不是嗎？

塵埃細細，色壞形空，衰老的、原屬於人類的臉孔將青春永駐，復疊著絕望，愛而無情，逐漸在石碎間斑駁剝落。

在黑暗凝聚匯成的光，千古渺遠的時光，徹底抹去了阿周那的人格，神在細石鑿碎間慢慢浮現，漆黑，停滯永恆。

好似宇宙天地渾沌未開。

頑石歷經了歲月的修練。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 原典中，天神與梵仙人的指引，提倡正法的正確性，般度族人會前往恆河祭禱，看見俱盧大戰敗者的亡魂已回歸至高歸宿，也會看見般度之子將滿心喜悅，與大弓箭手迦爾納，妙賢之子，和德羅波蒂的兒子們相聚，般度之子會高興地見到迦爾納。（大抵是原典的話）當初看到這幾段心裡非常不舒服。
> 
> 這邊從原典的時間軸腦補猜測，我認為阿周那的成神，必然要歷經殺死自己的般度族同胞，在《不為人父，但為人子》有這段描寫了。
> 
> 尤其是要殺死自己的大哥堅戰，才能開始反抗天神，最終君臨天地，阿周那對堅戰一向是尊敬和付出的，骰子賭局被作為籌碼也無怨無悔，還有很多事都能顯現出阿周那的高貴無私，就連大戰結束，馬祭篇也是堅戰命令阿周那獨自一個人守護祭馬周遊世界一年，和來自世界各國挑釁的國王其軍隊們大打出手，那時已經衰老、身心交瘁的阿周那被自己的兒子褐乘王（生自花釧）誤殺死亡，最終由阿周那其中的妻子蛇女優樓比的幫助之下復活。
> 
> 我自然是對阿周那更悲傷了，他是如此痛苦的男人，希望他能幸福吧。


End file.
